


Lord and Lady

by MilayaMilenZeal



Series: Long Live the Queen [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bullying, Crossdressing, Gen, Post-Game, Slight yandere behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal
Summary: M.E. 774 - M.E. 782Regina’s never been much for dresses or skirts, even at a young age, but she does love to watch how they flow as those wearing them walk. And this doesn’t change with age.





	

Dresses are like Regina’s biggest annoyance, and skirts come a close second. And it doesn’t help that every time Iris comes around, she _always_ tries to get her to wear one or the other, and while everyone tries to get her to wear them, Regina will always immediately flee to the sanctuary of her room until Iris promised to put the frilly skirt or dress away. That didn’t make her happy, but Regina doesn’t care about that; there’s _no_ _way_ she’s wearing a dress (or skirt)!

Thankfully, her dad doesn’t make her wear them and he lets her pick what she wants to wear. And Iris blames him for Regina not liking dresses and stuff, because she’s always around him and Gladdy and Iggy, so she’s become used to pants and shorts, but Regina doesn’t care about that; she’s happy wearing what she is, and she’s not going to let Iris ruin that!

Added to that, in all of her seven years, Regina doesn’t remember ever seeing a girl her own age wearing a dress… or even a skirt. Most of them were all wearing pants, so she doesn’t get why _she_ of all people has to wear one when no one else does. Not even Cindy wears skirts; she just wears very short shorts, and Iris isn’t complaining with her!

Iris also doesn’t seem happy that Regina insists on having her hair cut short all the time, and she can’t understand why, since she doesn’t have that long hair herself, and, again, no one else really has that long hair. Sure, Regina likes to keep her hair a little shorter than most, but it’s none of Iris’ business how she wants to dress or how she wants to have her hair. And no, she doesn’t care that Iris sometimes says it’d be better if she was born a boy, because then her attire would’ve made sense, because Regina doesn’t want to be a boy. She’s happy being a girl, even though she often _acts_ like a rowdy boy when messing around with her dad and his friends.

This’s just the way she _is_ and Iris needs to shut up about it!

On the other hand, though… just because she doesn’t want to wear dresses, that doesn’t mean she’s completely opposed to them… on other people, that is.

She’s been sitting on a wall in Lestallum plenty of times, slurping from a Cup Noodles with Gladdy while her dad and Iggy were shopping for ingredients, and she’s found her gaze drawn to some girls that _do_ wear dresses. They’re usually very simple dresses and nothing overly revealing, but Regina finds herself watching the dresses flutter in the wind or moving along the girls’ legs. She isn’t even sure why she likes looking at the dresses like that, when she hates the thought of wearing them _sooooo_ much.

Gladdy has once teased her about trying it on when he caught her looking.

She’d threatened to throw her (hot) noodles in his face.

Her dad once told her that if she really didn’t like dresses, she would’ve hated going to his old school; you HAD to wear uniform there! And girls _had_ to wear skirts!

Nooooo thank you!

And speaking of school… there isn’t really much of that left in Lucis, Duscae, Leide… or anywhere, really. She finds it a bit sad that kids are now dependent on going out to meet new people their own age, because she’s quickly figured out that this often formed very closed off groups, with no room for new arrivals or potential new friends. She knows; she’s tried to fit in with other groups before, and it’s always ended in failure.

Girls don’t accept her because she’s too ‘rough’ on them, and boys don’t accept her because she’s a girl.

Well, fine. She doesn’t need to make new friends, anyway. She’s just fine on her own.

That’s what she tells her dad, at least, whenever he picks her up from her usual spots after he’s finished his errands, and she knows that it hurts him to know she doesn’t want to make friends with others her own age. But her dad doesn’t seem to get it; it isn’t that _she_ doesn’t want to make friends with others… it’s the exact opposite, with _others_ not wanting to be her friend. But how is she supposed to explain that?

The answer? She can’t…

 

Lestallum is really the only really big place around now, and while new villages and cities have popped up over time, there’s not a single one as big, or as populated as Lestallum, and that’s why they’re so often over there. Because it’s also the place with the most people her own age, and thus they (that is, her dad, Iggy and Gladdy) think it’s the perfect place for her to make some friends, despite the earlier, failed attempts.

Regina doesn’t really care anymore, though; she’s done her usual thing, which is walk around ALL of Lestallum, and then moving to one of the spots in the older area of Lestallum, en route to the power plant, where she sits and just thinks. It isn’t as isolated as some would think, but no one seems to notice her from where she sits, and while Regina hates thinking like that, she can’t help but feel like the people of Lestallum are just too focused on their work to focus on any children that aren’t their own, even if the child is a seven-year-old seemingly so far removed from her parents.

…that’s kind of depressing, she knows, but she’s seen it happen… sees it happening now.

She breathes in and looks down at herself, wondering if it’s the clothes she wears that push people away, or if it makes them think she doesn’t need help. She wears dark shorts, down to her knees, yellow sneakers (nice and bright and clashing, just to make Iris fume, hah!), and a green tank. Her hair’s cut short, too, and her dad’s actually played with it a bit, styling it with some of his gel so it’s standing up a bit at the back. Well… it’s pointing to behind her, not really standing up, but she likes it.

…She looks like a boy, she just realizes.

She supposes it doesn’t matter, and maybe it’s better. She’s heard her dad say to Iris before that Regina looking like a boy is better for her, because it means strangers won’t try to take her away then. She’s not sure what that means, but she won’t deny that there are bad people out there. And she knows that other kids aren’t much better, either. She’s seen what they can be capable of…

“ _Give it back!!_ ”

She blinks and looks up, and she quickly spots a group of kids, laughing and running, with one of them holding some sort of book, and a few moments after, another kid runs after, about the same age… but something’s off about them…

Not that Regina spends long thinking on the ‘different’ factor. Instead, she hurries after them, trying to get a feel for what is going on, even though she can already guess. Her dad would probably say she shouldn’t be interfering with things that aren’t her business, but she’s almost sure that even _he_ would’ve jumped in here. And so that’s exactly what she’ll do.

They’re out in front of the power plant now, and the group—bullies, she’s sure of it now—are throwing the book from one person to the next while the one who’d been chasing them—who was also shorter/younger than they were—was trying almost desperately to get it back. And if there’s one thing Regina’s always hated, it’s guys like those bullies who are just beating down on those lower than them.

She waits a few moments, though, as she regards their victim. And she blinks curiously as something clicks in her head and she begins to get an inkling of a reason as to why those bullies are doing what they’re doing.

And her thoughts on that?

She.

Is.

Very.

VERY,

_Angry!_

Snarling from the back of her throat like an angry, starving voretooth (with a furious glare to match the sound, she’s sure), she stalks forward, making it a point to stomp her feet angrily. They don’t notice her approaching until she’s right there and snags the book from one of the bullies just as he was preparing to throw it, at the point where his grip loosened enough to release it for a throw. Instead, the book now rests in her hand and she steps back with a glare as the whole group now faces her.

“How pathetic can you get?!” she snarls out, and she makes it a point to show off her teeth as she does. Gladdy always says she’s really scary when she snarls because she’s angry. It doesn’t happen often, but it does happen… usually with Iris. “How many of you are there? Six? Seven? And you’re going up against _one_ kid?! Have you no shame?! Are you boys really _that_ pathetic that you can’t even handle _one_ kid on your own!?”

It’s a relatively short argument, really; the ‘leader’ of the group is telling her she’s no right to interfere or… something, she doesn’t care, and she keeps arguing her point, telling them over and over that they’re weak and pathetic and she even goes as far to say that they all deserve a good spanking from their mommies and a firm scolding from their dads. The argument turns physical, then, and they try to hit her, but she dodges easily, so quickly that it’s almost like she’s warped to next to them, and she just keeps doing that, stepping back and forth and dodging their punches, because why should she bother throwing a single punch at these guys? They’re not worth it.

She _does_ , however, stick her foot out at one point when their ‘leader’ is obviously getting exhausted from the constant punching at air, and this makes him hit the floor with a cry of pain. She then manages to trick the others into hitting each other by dodging _just_ right, and she laughs as, in the end, they’re all on the floor, groaning and whimpering in pain and embarrassment.

Regina believes they’ve learned then, and knows they’re too tired to get up and attempt anything else, and so she walks to their victim quietly. She looks at him, and then holds out the book—which she just noticed is a _sketchbook_ —and says: “Here you go.”

He’s blinking at her, and it makes tears roll down his cheeks, but he accepts the book with shaking hands and sniffles, holding it close to his chest as he murmurs a soft, whimpered ‘thank you’ and she can’t help but feel sorry for him. She looks him over once more, and she feels a sense of joy in the fact that she’s been able to help someone, a sense of… what’s that word again? ‘Satisfaction’? …yeah, that was it. She felt really satisfied that she could help… even if it was only with a little thing like getting back a stolen item.

She tells him they should go before those jerks get back to their feet, and he shakily agrees to it, and he walks after her, trying to stay behind her, but Regina keeps slowing enough so that he passes her and then she matches up again, just so she can watch him walk, until he notices and moves back again. She’s almost tempted to tell him to stop doing that, but she doesn’t; it’s more fun this way. Now she’s not doing it to be mean, mind you… but…

“…hey.”

“U-um…! Y…yeah?”

He’s nervous, she notices, anxious even, like he’s afraid she’s gonna snap at him and be just as mean, or something. But she doesn’t, of course; she merely smiles at him and then she says a simple phrase that she means from the bottom of her heart;

“I think the dress is very pretty on you.”

He flushes, eyes wide, and he tries to hide behind his sketchbook as the words register and he tries to get words out, fidgeting in place as his fingers hold tight to the book. He finally dares peek over the book and squeaks out a small ‘thank you’ again, but his entire body is trembling. So she does the one thing that her dad always does to help her when she’s feeling nervous or scared; she steps up and reaches up, and then ruffles his silvery-blonde hair (which is also really pretty, by the way!), and he squeals and she can’t help but laugh.

“You’re so adorable!” she says without thinking, but she means every word.

She swears; his face is as red as a Leiden Tomato and he’s just _so cute she wants to pinch his chubby little cheeks and smooch his forehead!_

“ _Regina!!_ ”

The call makes her look up in alarm, and she looks to the sky and she gasps as she notices the sun has left the heavens above her a long time ago already and she hadn’t even noticed. Her dad must’ve been searching for her for some time already.

“I have to go!” she says when she looks at him and starts to run off, halfway turned to him, still, so that she can call out to him: “I’ll see you next time, okay?” before she hurries as quickly as she can to her dad, before he starts to tear Lestallum apart looking for her.

She finds him quickly, and he looks incredibly relieved when she runs over and he bends down to pull her into a hug.

“ _There_ you are, princess! Where did you disappear to?”

Regina smiles brightly at the words, and she says with a hint of pride and hint of a giggle because she knows her dad will love the news, too: “I was making a friend!”

Her dad’s eyes widen and he looks surprised at her, but then he smiles and he praises her for _finally_ making friends, kissing her forehead and telling her to bring her new friend over so he can meet them, too, and she promises to do so when next they are in Lestallum again.

 

The next time they go, Iris has another dress ready, but she seems to have already resigned herself to the fact that Regina won’t be interested… Well, she got the shock of her life when Regina smiles brightly and grabs the dress, telling her a quick thank you before immediately bolting from the building, a giddy spring in her step as she runs. The dress is under her arm as she hurries along, looking around and trying to spot the person she’s looking for.

But she can’t find him…

She spends the whole day looking for him, and sometimes she thinks she saw him… but whenever she looks, there’s no one there. By the end of the day, she’s sitting by the viewpoint overlooking the Disc of Cauthess, more than a little depressed as she sits on the table, lightly kicking her legs with the dress resting in her lap. She holds it up then and looks it over; it’s baby-blue with these little bows along the skirt, and this big bow on the front with a red brooch in the center, with those poofy shoulders you see in fairy tales so often.

Regina definitely wouldn’t wear it… but…

She sighs and puts the dress on the table next to her, and she spends the remainder of the day looking out at the Disc without a word until her dad comes to find her.

It isn’t until she’s in the backseat of the car, lamenting on her day that she realizes she forgot the dress on the table.

…oh well…

 

Eight years pass her by and sometimes Regina feels like the days just whooshed right by without so much as a peep and chat. She’s fifteen now, and _still_ isn’t wearing dresses. She wears loose, but smooth pants and boots that clip shut around the pants legs so she doesn’t mess them up, with the shirt being loose and airy, though still hugging her frame firmly, her dad’s old leather jacket slung along her shoulders and fingerless gloves on her hands. Her hair’s still short (of course it is), and she’s filled out nicely… but she’s wearing a sports bra because it goddamn hurt to run around because of the damn jiggling all the time!

Iris still got her dresses and skirts, and she occasionally took them out with her (never wearing them), but she’s stopped doing that a few years ago. They now hang in her closet back home, unused and just waiting for the moths to feast on the frilly fabric. Sometimes she takes them out and holds them out to look at them, and she wonders, not for the first time, if he’d have liked them and if he’d have worn them if she asked him, and then she’d wonder what he’d look like in them…

It wasn’t healthy, probably… but she doesn’t care. She _hates_ wearing dresses… but she _loves_ watching other people wear them…

And _he_ … he wore them _so_ well, even when he was so young…

Was it that bad if she wanted to be a little selfish and just see something she loved looking at every now and then?

She always sighs and puts the dresses back, dusting them off a little before she closes the closet for another week or two. She knows by now that it’s a lost cause; she should just give up and move on. Now that she’s older, the kids that were once not too keen on having her join had did a full 180 and were now vying for her friendship. The girls are calling her a ‘lord’ (wait what?) and the guys are impressed with her strength despite being a girl and ask her to join these ‘clubs’ they have going.

But Regina doesn’t want that. She feels like it’s all just forced and they’re just looking at her for her looks and that isn’t what she wants. She’s especially not making friends with those jerks from way back when. She doubts they’ve aged properly anyway…

She sighs as she walks through the streets of Lestallum. It’s still early, but she promised Iggy she’d go to the market and get some stuff for him, and her dad had also asked her to get him some more film since he was running out. She still would’ve preferred to get up a little later (what kind of ungodly hour is SIX IN THE MORNING?!) but she supposes that by her earliest, everything they needed would already be gone.

It’s a quick errand and she gets everything with a few Gil to spare for some snacks for herself as she makes her way back. She’s just bitten down on a chocolate covered Moogle-cookie when there’s a sudden pat to her shoulder and she whirls around with the cookie still between her teeth.

“Good morning~”

She blinks, startled. She doesn’t know this person, she feels, but _wow_ , the first word to enter her head is “beautiful”. Bright silver-colored hair is secured in an intricate ensemble of braids with one longer one on the shoulder, bringing attention to the pale face, rose-painted lips and eyes shaded by bluish-green, and the long lashes that flutter with every bat of the eyelids. A beautiful blue dress accentuates the silvery hair with a cravat-like bow up front with a red-gemmed decorative pin dead in the center, and it flutters by the knees, and the shoes—no wait those are _heels!_ —match the dress perfectly with the red gemstones by the nose.

“I don’t think I’ve introduced myself, yet,” the person says suddenly, and a thin, well-manicured hand with light blue nails is splayed across the chest. “I’m Dominatio.” A small giggle escapes and a warm smile passes those rosy lips then. “It’s nice to meet you~”

Regina isn’t sure what she’s supposed to say. This person just came up to her and just randomly introduced themselves to her. How does anyone respond to that properly?

…but as she looks at the face again, and looks deep into those shining, golden-amber eyes, it clicks.

She smiles with a chuckle and she asks cheekily after finishing her bite: “Don’t I know you already?”

The smile falls and his expression falters, before he smiles sheepishly and lightly reaches to rub the side of his neck, unsure of what to say to that. But Regina merely smiles and she lightly pats his shoulder and she quips out;

“I’m Regina. C’mon; I still have some deliveries to finish, and I’m sure everyone’s going to want to meet you.”

There’s a hint of uncertainty there in his eyes, but in the end, he smiles, relieved and he follows her, heels clicking against the ground and Regina feels a surge of happiness in her chest as they walk.

It’s funny, really… she’s been called a ‘lord’ by people (mostly girls) before, and now here she is; walking side by side with her very own lady. But she doesn’t mind. It actually feels very nice.

**Author's Note:**

> This might seem familiar to those who've seen the Brotherhood anime, and yeah, this is lightly based off of those events.
> 
> Also, cookies go to those that can guess who Regina was dressed as when she was seven years old.


End file.
